Double Date
by BiFurry1020
Summary: My boyfriend and I experience something out of this world when we arrive at the house of our esteemed dates.
1. Chapter One: The Ride There

Austin and I were all set to go to dinner tonight. We were going on a double-date with Vinyl Scratch and her lover, Octavia. I was getting all dressed up to meet this famous couple. I was so excited! I put on a medium-length, tight, black dress that was meant to look like a galaxy. Austin seemed to be lost in the forever swirling blackness that was my dress as he looked at the silky fabric sprinkled with white stars and highlighted with hues of dark purple and bright pink. I wanted to look extra presentable this evening, but not just for my boyfriend. Austin decided to wear a charcoal-grey, button-up shirt with slick, black pants to match the outfit I put together. It was really nothing too fancy, but his outfit wasn't complete without his beloved pair of headphones wrapped tightly around his neck. He thought he was "incomplete" without his V-Modas.

He looked just as eager as I was to go on this date. He was going to meet a world-known, incredibly talented dub-step artist. Him, being one himself, meeting his idol was like a super religious Catholic meeting God in person. I am quite the lover of classical music, so I was thrilled knowing that I could talk to Octavia about her profession as a cello player. This would be a dramatic change from the usual bass-filled conversations I have with Austin about his favorite dub-step artists.

As we hurried out the door to our car, the smile planted on Austin's face seemed to spread to me like an infectious disease. The corners of my mouth rose higher and higher as I got in my car, shut the door, and told my esteemed boyfriend to slam his foot against the gas pedal.

On our way there, Austin turned the bass-booster on high and the music to about middle volume. While this usually doesn't bug me, the vibrations the dub-step music was creating was practically shaking the entire car. The leather seats seemed to turn into a small lake rippling from the drops of rain breaking the surface tension of the small, body of water. I sat there in silence as the vibrations from the car seat penetrated through the thin fabric of my dress. With each bass-filled drop of the song, my panties became more and more soaked as the music seemed to playfully tease me. I laid my back against the seat, relaxed all of my muscles, and I enjoyed the pleasure being given to me.

After a while, I felt a soft hand start to lift up the bottom of my dress to reveal the mess I had made on the seat.. My face turned a hue of red as I opened my eyes to see Austin staring right-through my embarrassment with his big, dark-green eyes. He didn't say a word as his hand started to caress the crease in my wet, lace panties. I moaned softly.. The gentle movements of his fingers gliding up and down my clit created an extreme amount of pleasure. He stopped once my moaning got louder, and instead of continuing, he turned up the volume of the music to as high as it would go. A smile creeped across his face when he saw my eyes grow wider and wider. The car shook with the vibrations the music created, and I started to almost scream as I was filled with the immense pleasure the dub-step was pumping throughout my whole body.

Austin's hands startled me as his fast hands dove straight into my panties. He started to tease my clit again, but as I looked into the vast forest that were his eyes, they were only filled with determination and evil. He knew how to torture me...hot to make me beg for him to stop.. He did just that as his fingers began to press on my sensitive clit, making me almost shatter the tinted windows as a scream echoed through the car only to be lost in the winding maze of roads behind us. His fingers slid inside my tight cunt only making me moan louder. He went faster and faster, and before I knew it, my screams of pleasure were drowned out by the intense sound of the bass dropping coming out of the car's loud speakers.

My head hit the back of the tough, passenger seat as I tried to recuperate from the incredible orgasm that made me quiver from head-to-toe. Austin knocked on my car window as he said with a smile, "We're here!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Betrayal

Stepping onto solid ground was a challenge as my purple heels clicked against the concrete that makes up the driveway of Vinyl and Octavia's house. My legs were the equivalent of jello, but I slowly made my way to the door with my sweet, yet devilish boyfriend locked inside the tight grip of my arm for balance. I could feel my warm cum slide down my legs with each step I took, and I sincerely hoped no-one would notice the glimmering, wet streak of liquid continue to inch its way down into my heels.

Austin and I reached the door that would open to reveal our two dates for this evening. Their house was extremely odd. It looked as if it came from a different world with its colorful exterior. The base of the house was a pure, cloud white, complemented with a bright, electric blue. Even the shutters stood out as the hot-pink paint seemed to tie the whole house into a colorful whirlpool of fun. Around the entire perimeter of the neatly-mowed lawn stood an out-of-place, light-grey fence. It was such an eccentric color combination but beautiful all the same, and I knew I wouldn't regret coming here when Austin rang the doorbell attached to the side of the side of the house.

I could hear the sweet chime of the doorbell ring inside the quaint household. Austin and I waited patiently for one of our dates to turn the doorknob and invite us inside. Finally, Octavia opened the electric blue door with a perfect, bright smile that seemed to be painted on her porcelain face with such immense detail that it took my breath away. Her long, black hair went gracefully down and stopped right above her beautifully big breasts. Her body was a perfect hourglass that seemed to stop working and freeze time. I wanted nothing more than to run my wet tongue all down her curvy body.

She was just amazingly gorgeous, and the outfit she was wearing seemed to compliment her beauty and accentuate every twist and turn that made-up her sexy body. The ankle-length, black dress she was wearing had slits going down both sides of the elegant fabric. The slits started just below her wide hips and seemed to be a window looking onto the most beautiful landscape the world has ever known... The pitch-black, lace panties she wore matched her attire perfectly. After taking in the incredible beauty she seemed to slap me with when she opened up the door, I couldn't help but wonder what she would look like completely unclothed..

My head jerked in a violent motion as I tried to get the naughty thought out of my head. Austin and I quickly introduced ourselves to this masterpiece of a human being. I shook her soft hands and admired her grace as she led us to the dining room. The interior of the house was just as neat and creative as the exterior. The well-painted walls of the house were the color of a clouds on a dark, gloomy day. The light-grey of the walls complemented the dining room decorations as my eyes wandered around the entire area of the small, rectangle space that made up the room. The tablecloth was made of a white, long, silky fabric that covered the entire slab of wood. The part of the cloth that hung off the sides was intricately decorated with seemingly perfect music notes that went around the entire cut of fabric. I could tell that Octavia was the artist of this room because it was quaint and as delicate and sweet like the genius behind this work of art herself.

Her girlfriend, Vinyl, was, to put nicely, the exact opposite of her polite, well-mannered partner. Her clumsiness matched her harsh, loud footsteps as she almost fell running down the piano-key stairs of the two-story building to greet us and shake our hands. She had a strong, firm grip of my hand and violently shook it up and down as Austin went and introduced himself and me. Austin denied Vinyl's motion towards a hand-shake and gave her a loud high-five instead. I could tell she was very content with the fact that she had someone with her style and same amount of manners present with her this evening.

My head turned towards the sound of delicate words being spoken as Octavia stated quietly, "Dinner is ready. Everyone, please, seat yourselves and relax. I will bring in the food." A smile appeared on my face at the thought of eating the warm, succulent food prepared by one of the most admired people I have in my life.. Austin pulled out a chair for me to sit, and I calmly seated myself as I waited for the person of my dirtiest fantasies to sit down beside me and start a long, meaningful conversation with me. What was waiting for me beyond this point didn't even come close to what my deepest, darkest dreams teased me with before my arrival here...


End file.
